


Thaw

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Characters, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Haruka just wants to spend the morning with her lovers now that Ranmaru is back in town, but when she gets cold during the boys’ morning workout, Tokiya and Ranmaru have their own ways of warming her up.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru/Nanami Haruka, Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Nanami Haruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> I’m alive! I survived my semester and have had some time to recover from Smutember. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new fic!

Her breath was a puff of white, tinting the air between their faces. She shivered as the bitter wind snaked up her spine, heedless of the coat she had burrowed into.

“You cold?”

She nodded, unable to suppress the way her body trembled.

Ranmaru cupped her hands in his own, bringing them to his lips. His exhale was warm against her gloves, but the winter chill was not kind enough to abate.

Frowning, Ranmaru drew her closer to his body, trying to share some of his body heat. “I hope you don’t mind the sweat.”

“It’s fine,” Haruka said, pressing closer to him as they waited. “Thank you.”

“Mm.” Ranmaru shielded his eyes from the morning sun with the hand not holding her. 

The park was quiet at this hour on a Tuesday, but he still couldn’t see the last member of their group.

“Ah, there!” Haruka nodded toward the trail, spotting Tokiya as he came over the hill with a wave.

Ranmaru sighed, his own breath a massive cloud. “Yo, Tokiya, you almost done?”

Tokiya’s jog slowed to a walk as he approached. “Yes, that was my last mile.” 

Haruka offered his water bottle and he smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a small towel before pulling on his jacket. “Thank you.”

“Haruka’s cold,” Ranmaru said bluntly. 

“Ah! No, I’m fine. Please don’t let me interrupt your workout!”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. “Liar.”

Tokiya capped his bottle and pressed a naked hand to her cheek. He frowned. “Haruka, love, you’re freezing.” He retied her scarf so it covered the lower half of her face. “Let’s head home.”

The two men shared a look. They didn’t need to see her lips to know she was pouting.

“We were done, anyway,” Ranmaru said ruffling her hair. “Now let’s go home and get you warmed up.”

“Okay...” Haruka thought she was too old to be sounding this petulant to her own ears.

Tokiya chuckled, putting his gloves back on and taking the hand Ranmaru wasn’t holding. Haruka did not miss the mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned down to press a cold kiss to her cheek. “We’ll make sure to thoroughly warm every centimeter of your body.”

She gasped, turning wide eyes to Ranmaru.

She was greeted by an identical smirk. “That’s right,” Ranmaru said. “It’s been a while since we were all home. We’ll have to be real thorough.”

Haruka’s cheeks burned red, and this time she could not blame it on the wind.

...

With the front door of their apartment locked behind them, Ranmaru and Tokiya shucked their winter gear and set to work on Haruka.

She was shivering, both from the cold and from the intensity of their eyes.

“You wanna do this?” Ranmaru asked, just to be sure.

“Very much,” Haruka admitted, staring at her boots.

Ranmaru removed her ear muffs, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “Good.”

Tokiya pulled one cream colored gloved off her hand, kissed each icy fingertip, and then repeated the action with her left hand.

Unwinding her scarf from behind, Ranmaru brushed the cool strands of hair to one side before his lips made contact with the skin below Haruka’s ear. He sucked gently, warming the patch of skin with his tongue.

A small moan slipped from Haruka’s mouth. This time, the shiver along her spine was unrelated to the winter temperatures. “Ran...”

Tokiya grinned as he unbuttoned her coat and slid it down her shoulders. He tucked the coat on the rack and then let his fingers settle on her waist where they intertwined with Ranmaru’s.

“Where do you want us, love?”

She groaned as Ranmaru ground his hips against her rear. “B-bed.”

Ranmaru chuckled. “We needed to wash the sheets today anyway, right?” He kissed the hickey he’d left behind her ear. “Might as well make a mess, yeah?”

Tokiya sighed. “You only say that because it’s not your turn to do laundry.” Still, his frown was hollow as he stole a quick kiss from Ranmaru and hung up the last of their outerwear.

The trio fumbled out of their shoes and into house slippers before managing to make it down the hallway to the master bedroom.

Ranmaru tugged his sweatshirt overhead, his t-shirt bunching up as he went.

Haruka pressed her cold hands to his stomach, making him shiver. The beginnings of a bold smile curved her lips.

Tokiya grinned, pinning Ranmaru’s arms to the wall as he bracketed Haruka and Ranmaru with his body.

“Go on, love,” Tokiya murmured into Haruka’s ear. “Take what you want. Show Ranmaru how we missed him.”

Haruka leaned forward, pushing the shirt up to reveal more of Ranmaru’s taut skin. She traced his abs, making him squirm. She could feel the last, drying remnants of sweat on his chest. Her lips landed at his collar, kissing gently as her fingers slid upward.

Betrayed by the hitch of his breath, Ranmaru moaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. Haruka had reached his nipples, which hardened instantly under her cold, skilled hands.

Tokiya pressed his body against Haruka’s. His head dipped to catch her earlobe between his teeth. He sucked and nibbled gently, landing somewhere between arousing and tickling.

“Ohh...” Haruka moaned into Ranmaru’s neck. Sandwiched between the two men, she could feel everything their sweatpants failed to hide.

One slim hand slid down Ranmaru’s chest, tracing the lines of muscle. Haruka smiled as she cupped his tenting pants in her hand. “I take it you missed me?”

Ranmaru scoffed affectionately and ducked his head to steal a kiss. “‘Course I did, you little minx.”

Haruka giggled against his lips and flicked his nipple again.

“Fuck...” Ranmaru took a breath. “Tokiya,” was all he had to say for his wrists to be released. 

Ranmaru pecked Haruka’s lips again before yanking his shirt overhead and tossing it aside. His pants and boxers quickly followed suit. “We’ve still gotta warm you up,” he said, his tone somewhere on the border of teasing and sexy.

Tokiya— after tipping Haruka’s head back for a kiss of his own— disrobed more gracefully, though their clothes all ended up in the same hamper.

It was Ranmaru’s hands that tugged Haruka’s woven sweater overhead. 

It was Tokiya’s fingers that pulled the zipper down the back of her dress.

It was two sets of hands that stripped her bare and guided her into their large bed.

Tokiya reclined against the pillows, tucking Haruka’s back against his front. Ranmaru grinned and went lower.

Haruka struggled to keep her eyes open as Tokiya sucked a bruise on the base of her neck. “T-Tokiya...” His lips were, as always, maddening.

Between her knees, Ranmaru settled, leaning his elbows on either side of her thighs to place kisses from navel to hip.

She arched into his lips, feeling the heat that gathered between her spread legs.

Tokiya dragged his fingers up her ribs until her breasts were cupped in his palms. “Beautiful.” His fingers circled her nipples.

Haruka’s breath hitched, and she tipped her head back, searching for his mouth.

His head bowed, meeting her halfway. At first, her kisses were needy and wild, but soon they became a deeper, rhythmic melody of soft noises and harsh breaths.

Ranmaru snorted, watching his lovers. A lesser man might have been jealous of the affection, especially after a week apart. Ranmaru knew he had his own ways to share in the warmth.

He angled his hand to cup Haruka’s crotch. Compared to the iciness of the rest of her, there she was burning and already beginning to get delightfully wet.

He traced slow patterns against her clit, watching her muscles twitch, and listening as she moaned into Tokiya’s mouth. More warmth spread from her and onto Ranmaru’s fingertips.

Tokiya’s fingers teased her nipples, rolling the dark skin slowly as he massaged the swell of her breasts.

Ranmaru grinned, looking up the length of Haruka’s torso. “I’ve got a killer view,” he said, his finger wandering lower and dipping inside. 

Haruka’s hips bucked as her whine split the air. “Oh! Ranmaru...”

“Not enough for you?” Ranmaru teased as he watched her hips roll toward him.

The first finger was joined by a second, and Haruka sighed, looking eager as Tokiya leaned down to meet her lips again.

After a minute, Tokiya squirmed, unable to get much friction under Haruka’s back.

“Ah, Tokiya,” Haruka moaned, “like this...”

She shifted her weight off of him and settled next to him with her leg hooked over his. 

He moved in anticipation of her goal, angling his hips toward her so she could reach him. Tokiya offered her the bedside bottle of lube before she wrapped her hand around his length.

“Oh,” he groaned, his eyes drifting closed as she ran her hand slowly up and down. 

He had to remind himself to keep moving his own hands, which were slowly flicking her nipples in the way that always made her breathing hitch.

Ranmaru squeezed Tokiya’s ankle affectionately before moving lower on Haruka. 

He kissed the dark rosy curls between Haruka’s legs before wrapping his lips around her clit.

“Ah!” Haruka moaned, letting her hips rock into his mouth and fingers. “Ran! Yes...oh, please, right there.”

Tokiya cracked an eye open, catching Ranmaru’s gaze as they shared a smirk.

Ranmaru devoted himself to the rhythm of Haruka’s hips, playing a duet with his tongue and his fingers. Sucking gently to hear her needy cries. Sliding his fingers in at just the right angle to get a gasp.

Haruka played Tokiya with a similar efficiency, squeezing and sliding to coax out his high, breathy moans. The lube slicked her palm and he rocked into her tight hand, his fingers so very distracted from their original task.

When Haruka’s gasps grew in pitch and breathiness, Ranmaru knew she could not be far. He flattened his tongue over her clit, letting her hips grind into him.

“Go on,” Tokiya said, gently removing her hand from himself as he turned to whisper in her ear. “Cum for him, Haruka.” Tokiya stroked her side and mouthed gently at her neck. “Show Ranmaru how good he’s been to you.”

“Ran—!” Haruka’s whine cleaved the air. “So close, so close, so close,” she babbled. She clung to Tokiya’s arm and gripped Ranmaru’s hair with her other hand. “Ah!”

Ranmaru wrapped his lips around her clit, sending her over the edge. 

Her whole body stretched tight, drawn like a bow, and then with a gasp, the arrow was released, plunging straight into its target. Haruka fell slack and shaking.

Smiling, Ranmaru withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue.

Haruka squirmed a little at the overstimulation as the aftershocks of her climax set her nerves bouncing. Still, Ranmaru’s mouth was gentle as he lapped up all she offered.

Only when she patted his head did he sit up.

“Not bad, eh?” 

Haruka giggled, swatting his shoulder as though that would chase away the smirk etched on his mouth. “It was very good.”

“Let me have a taste.” Tokiya took Ranmaru’s hand and brought the fingers to his lips. His tongue swept out first, and then he took both fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean and enjoying the taste of their partner. He moaned, perhaps a little exaggeratedly, as his head bobbed around the fingers.

Haruka flushed, shaking her head.

“Damn, Toki. If your mouth wants something to do that badly, I can think of some ideas,” Ranmaru muttered. He ran his other hand through Tokiya’s hair.

Tokiya chuckled, letting Ranmaru withdraw his fingers. “I actually had other plans.” 

Haruka tilted her head, snuggled between the boys for warmth. “What did you have in mind?”

Tokiya kissed her, softly, letting her taste herself on his lips. When he pulled back, her cheeks were almost the same color as her hair, and the cold was long gone. ”We’ve had each other all week, so I think perhaps it’s time to give Ranmaru some attention.” 

The pair of them turned to their boyfriend, eyes somehow a mix of pleading and mischievous.

Ranmaru gulped. Their gazes sent his blood rushing further south, as though he wasn’t already dizzy with arousal. “I’m listenin’.”

Tokiya guided them into place as he grabbed two condoms and the bottle of lube. 

Haruka glanced over her shoulder to watch her boys once she was laying on her stomach.

Ranmaru and Tokiya’s lips were melded together. Hot, little gasps escaped them. Moans echoed in the bedroom, though it was hard to tell from whom they originated.

When Ranmaru pulled away for air, Tokiya rolled condoms onto the both of them. He leaned against Ranmaru’s back. “Ran, why don’t you warm Haruka up, hm?” Tokiya’s lips were curled up, and his fingers teased Ranmaru’s nipples.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed him. 

Leaning down, he placed kisses to Haruka’s shoulder blades. He straddled her legs and then rubbed some lube on for good measure as he lined himself up. “Ready?”

Haruka moaned, biting her lower lip as the head rubbed against her clit and then teased her slowly. “Ranmaru,” she groaned, grinding against him. “Please.”

He chuckled, leaning his weight onto his forearms. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” And then he was pushing into her welcoming heat. 

They moaned together. Haruka’s hands clutched the sheets, and Ranmaru threaded his fingers through hers. “Fuck, Haru, you feel so good.”

She leaned into his kiss, meeting him open-mouthed. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, mapping the lingering heaviness of her arousal still tucked there. 

She gasped as his hips pulled back and then slammed forward once more. Her back arched, pushing her butt against his hips. Aided by the angle, Ranmaru drove his hips into her, slowly, but so hard the bed quaked with every thrust.

Tokiya squeezed hard at the base of his length. It was too soon to finish. No matter how gorgeous his lovers were, he had plans to fulfill.

“Do you want me to prep you?” he asked, settling a hand on Ranmaru’s hip.

“Nah,” Ranmaru said, glancing back when Haruka released his lips. “I’m not feelin’ that patient this morning.”

Tokiya nodded, looking pensive for a moment before pouring out more lube.

Ranmaru thrust into Haruka and stilled, giving Tokiya a chance to join. 

Tokiya’s hands were parting his cheeks, then there was the familiar push of latex on skin, and then the three of them were together.

Ranmaru’s eyes drifted closed as a moan clawed its way from his suddenly-parched throat. 

The feeling of Tokiya inside him was as familiar as the feeling of being inside Haruka. And vice versa. He loved this. He loved them. 

Tokiya’s hips dragged back, making both men moan. Then, just as quickly, their skin slapped together, pushing Ranmaru further into Haruka.

A gasp. A moan. A cry.

Over and over. Another thrust. Another drag. The sound of lube on skin. 

Lips pressed kisses to anything in reach. Hands and fingers dug in, looking for purchase. Backs arched and hips rolled. 

Tokiya’s hips rocked at a faster speed, making Ranmaru mumble curses and sweet nothings as he, in turn, plowed Haruka into their mattress.

Haruka gasped as Ranmaru’s hands slid under her to cup her breasts. She tightened around him. “Mm...”

“Fuck,” Ranmaru panted, trying to keep his fingers on task even as Haruka’s walls bore down on him. Tokiya wrapped an arm around him and started pounding even harder. “T-Toki... Jesus, right there.”

Ranmaru could still hardly believe he was here, on a Tuesday morning, pressed between two of the most talented musicians of a generation, and yet they were so real and warm around him. Life was crazy like that, but he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

“God, I love you two,” he groaned.

Another thrust from Tokiya found his prostate, and then he was seeing stars. “I’m close,” Ranmaru hissed, pressing his forehead to Haruka’s shoulder.

“Go ahead,” Haruka murmured, reaching back to pet his silver hair. “I’m not far.”

Tokiya reached around Ranmaru’s body to slip a hand under Haruka. It took a moment to get the right angle, but then he was teasing her clit, rolling it between two fingers.

Over and over, Tokiya rammed into Ranmaru, loving the way a blush crept up Ranmaru’s angular cheeks, and loving the way Haruka moaned their names over and over, like a new song. 

Ranmaru bit his lip. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna—!” And then he was shuddering, crashing over the edge, and spilling into the condom.

Tokiya groaned, his fingers growing sloppy, but fast against Haruka’s clit. 

Ranmaru hissed out a breath as Tokiya continued to use his body to slam into Haruka. Everything was too much, but he loved it anyway.

Haruka clutched the pillow under her head, her eyes were pressed tight, and her body twitched as a second orgasm approached. “T-Tokiya, please. I’m so close...”

Burying his face against Ranmaru’s neck, Tokiya snapped his hips forward, his own release winning out. “Fuck,” he breathed softly.

Ranmaru slid a hand down Haruka’s soft body. His fingers found Tokiya’s and together, they helped her join them in a post-coital haze.

Tokiya was the first to move, realizing that Haruka might otherwise end up crushed under their weight.

Ranmaru pulled out afterward, expertly tying and tossing the condom. He flopped back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Haruka and Tokiya settled on either side of him, resting their heads on his chest. 

“Damn,” Ranmaru began, “I’m one lucky bastard.” He wrapped his arms around the pair and kissed them both.

Tokiya snickered. “Yes, one who is in need of a shower.”

“Said the pot to the kettle,” Ranmaru grumbled, pinching Tokiya’s ass.

“Hey!”

Haruka laughed. “I think we could all use a shower.”

“We might as well shower together,” Ranmaru said, his eyes twinkling. “We gotta make sure you stay warm, after all,” he finished, smirking.

“I suppose so,” Haruka replied, kissing his neck. “Tokiya and I do so hate being cold.”

Tokiya matched her grin. “I think spending the whole day together in the apartment would be the best course of action.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I’d love to hear what you liked and any suggestions for future fics.


End file.
